Guitars which are provided with releasably mounted necks have long been known in the art. However, due to the stresses placed on the neck of a guitar, both from the tension of the strings and manipulation by the guitar player great difficulty has been encountered in designing a releasable neck joint which will hold the neck firmly in place on the body of the guitar over an extended period of time. Conventional releasable guitar necks are generally secured with a plurality (typically four) of threaded fasteners such as screws, but lateral and axial forces on the fasteners often result in loosening of the screws with time and, thus, loosening of the neck. Moreover, the large number of screws necessary to hold the guitar neck in place can crack and otherwise undermine the strength of the wood fabricating material of the neck and/or body. In an attempt to accomplish a more secure neck joint, certain guitar constructions have provided for recessing the heel of the neck in the body of the guitar such that the body defines shoulder portions on either side of the heel which closely engage the heel. However, by bounding the neck on either side with the guitar body, access to the proximal portion of the finger board is obstructed by the body such that certain high notes can be difficult to play.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guitar with an improved releasable neck joint which is stronger and more durable than releasable neck joints heretofore known.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a guitar with an improved releasable neck joint which provides better playing access to the proximal portion of the finger board of the guitar.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar with an improved releasable neck joint which allows a fewer number of threaded fasteners to be used.
Yet another object of he present invention is to provide a guitar with an improved neck joint construction which is inexpensive to manufacture and requires little or no maintenance.